2058: Nisekoi '7 years back in time'
by NdoiruyeStudios2019
Summary: As Yang and Minami are newlyweds, they save the world of Pokémon! However, they went into the world of Nisekoi, only 7 years back in time! What will the couple do?


**I have thought of an idea so that every time I upload a chapter to any book, I do the same to a new one so it will act like a weekly. Thanks for your support and I will continue this for a very long time. Now onto the book.**

**Chapter 1: Reality is destroyed even more!**

_September 20, 2065_

As Yang, the Prochainezo couple, and his new wife, Minami, looked at the evening sky on a train from the Trans-Siberian Railway; it reminded both Yang and Minami of the same railroad they used to travel across the Soviet Union to Ukraine 'un-RATt-diseasing', they looked at the train. It was similar to the one they were in, and even after 10 years, it still had cannons, just a lot fewer. Now there were only a couple of 76.2 mm L-11 cannons left in the train. Of course, the Soviets wanted to show they're technology saving them, but Yang duly noted those weren't actual L-11s but a Chinese version of the gun. When they returned to their rooms, Yang said, "You know how 6 years ago, when it was the 100th anniversary of the Moon landings, I made a bet with my space rival that if in 100 days prior to the celebration, you can make something go onto the moon and make a base, he would resign".

"Being the person I was, I immediately spent the next 100 days making a surprise. By the anniversary, I revealed at the Jiuquan Space Centre two rockets, one for the moon and the other for Mars. These were the rockets holding Alpha and Beta base, I almost completed a third one to be called Gamma base, but I didn't do it in time so I just launched two".

"Y' know Yang; you should make more things to help for space technology. Remember you told me that you were going to make an SSTO?"

"Exactly, I called it Delta-01, and what do you think that big thing under covers was?"

"Wait you mean you actually stowed it on this train!?"

"Exactly, it's the first one; also I think we should make the Gamma base a reality again. Also a lot of SSTOs are required so i drew up plans for at least another 20 of 'em".

"Which ones are there?"

"First you need to know the types of SSTOs. There are fighters, bombers, scout, exploration and cargo. The fighters are the already Delta-class, the Epsilon-class, Zeta-class, Eta-class, and Theta-class. The first three are multirole fighters; the latter two are heavy fighters. The bombers are Iota-class, Kappa-class, Lambda-class and Mu-class. The Iota-class are light bombers, Kappa is a heavy bomber, and the last two are strategic bombers. Scouts are Nu-class, Xi-class, Omicron-class and Pi-class. They're all extremely fast and thanks to the proof that we found, speed of light is the fastest we can muster right now. The explorations are Rho-class, Sigma-class, Tau-class, and Upsilon-class. Nothing really different except what they're statistics are. Cargo is Phi-class, Chi-class, Psi-class and Omega-class".

"Say, apparently they say Nisekoi is supposed to merge any moment now. But you know, I don't really like the people now, they don't exactly look good. No offense to them of course, too bad there isn't any time machine".

"Yeah", Yang replied, "Say, did you hear? Pretty soon, both Robotech and Gundam will merge too".

"I guess you can't wait for all of those techs to come are you?"

"Heck right, I'm thinking what I should do with it!"

"Say", as Yang looked at the sky, "Isn't that a meteor around the same dimension as the one before from 'your name'?"

"You're right, but something is off with its orbit. Based on the current trajectory, it will crash into the Pokémon regions".

"..."

"Wait, if it crashes, something that big, wouldn't it destroy the region?!"

"You're right! We have to destroy it now!"

"Hey wait up Minami; we have to leave the others a note. Also I'm still tinkering with that new bomb".

As he jotted a note down, Minami raised the bomb into the SSTO and prepped it. The as mice in the dark, they swung the movable catapult-platform and climbed in. Yang then said, "I'm the pilot and radio; you're bomb aimer and radar. Get ready to launch in T-minus 10, T-minus 9..."

Ruby looked up and looked at the meteor. He then asked Sapphire, "Last time we had a Mega Rayquaza right? But this time this thing is bigger and we don't know where Rayquaza is, so what do we do, is it our end finally?"

"T-minus 1".

In a nanosecond, Yang and Minami reached the meteor, Ruby and Sapphire saw an insanely fast object and just like that, a cloud emerged. When it finally broke up, the meteor was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess that takes care of our problem, heck what was that?"

"Most probably one of Yang's inventions, he's going space mode you know".

"But, that was even less than a millisecond, there's no way that is possible!"

"Yang has the only key to them you know".

"And he mentioned about a new bomb that wasn't really stable right?"

By then Emerald woke up and listening to the conversation said, "He said it's so unstable, that if it reached the speed of light, it will teleport them somewhere".

"So you're saying, Yang disappeared?!"

Meanwhile in Nisekoi, both Seishiro Tsugumi and Ichijou Raku were against the wall onboard a cruise ship and they faced guns of Seccaccino, the boss of Beehive Gang's enemy.

Seccaccino then said, "I had heard that Beehive was trying to get this disc, but I didn't expect that the infamous Black Tiger would show herself. And I'm surprised, she's a girl? I never would've guessed from your countless, almost legendary acts".

Tsugumi then thought _what a mistake! And even Ojou's lover, Raku is here! What should I do?_

Then Seccaccino said, "But still not bad. Looking closely, you've got quite the cute face Black Tiger. I know, how about this, Black Tiger. If you take off you-"

Seccaccino never finished what he said, when Yang and Minami exited the portal, they realized they weren't in their world anymore. He then noticed, the bomb was still intact and the meteor was still falling. Up ahead he saw a cruise ship, he didn't want to do this but he dropped the bomb. For a few moments it just hung in midair, and then it fell and exploded on contact with the meteor. The explosion caused fragments which both hit the SSTO and the ship. Seccaccino never finished because a fragment appeared above Tsugumi and Raku and it knocked everyone dead except for them. Tsugumi then got the disc and then peered out of the hole the fragment made and saw a plane coming towards them.

Yang opened his cockpit as he saw two people and yelled, "Get the heck out of there! We can't stop this thing!"

That was the last thing Raku heard for some time as the SSTO crashed into the restaurant. The cannon in the front threw Raku across the place and landed in a table. Yang then helped Minami get out.

When Tsugumi saw the two who crashed in, she said, "Who're you?"

Yang replied, "I'm Yang and this is Minami. And I believe you're Seishiro Tsugumi".

"Wait, how d' you know my name?!"

The two then talked to each other, "See I told you this is Nisekoi". The other one replied with, "You're right".

Then they turned to Tsugumi and said, "Sorry about that, but we need to get you off to deliver that disc, if you're wondering how I know, don't ask yet, and I'll explain everything after. The ship's sinking".

They then grabbed her and Raku and then Yang touched the SSTOs remains and then snapped. They disappeared and then when they reappeared, they were in the girls' washroom of Bonyari High School. The SSTO made the wall break and the girls looked at them. Yang mumbled, "Oops, wrong place". He then snapped again, this time at the Beehive front yard. He then let go of the SSTO and then snapped once more. This time they were behind Claude and Yang said, "Hi Claude, you asked for the disc, no?"

By this Claude was surprised and then letting go of Tsugumi and Raku, they teleported back outside and then went to Bonyari H.S.'s storeroom. Then they stopped teleporting. After this Yang and Minami sat on it and thought what job they should hold. Then they noticed they time traveled back in time. "Minami, if I'm correct we teleported back 7 years. That means we can change the future!"

"Yes we can make it better!"

They then walked off to the school.


End file.
